Boys With The Booming System
by Tall Blonde and Eyebrows
Summary: "In the studio today! Making sound vibrations" Kames.


"Ready, babe?" Kendall asked smugly, letting his lips trail up and down his boyfriend's tan thigh, his breaths hot bursts of air against the trembling skin. Eyeing the leaking cock just centimeters away, the blonde felt his mouth water with anticipation.

"Nng, Ken-dall," James panted, thrusting his hips up. Damn it all; Kendall was a fucking _tease._ "Get on with it!"

With a chaste kiss to the tip of the brunette's dick, Kendall whispered, "Patience, Jamie." He gently lapped up a couple beads of pre-cum, and grinned at the low whine he received. "Or would you rather I teach you some patience?"

"Tease." James struggled to sit up slightly, to let his lust-darkened hazel eyes—now just a deep black—glare at Kendall. "Suck it!"

But Kendall could not let that slander stand, so he ducked down to engulf all of James' dick within the wet heat of his mouth—

_Bang, bang!_

"Guys! Come on!" It was Logan yelling, or maybe Carlos. Frozen in air just barely above James' cock with his mouth open, Kendall couldn't be sure, and James was too busy being horrified to tell. "Kelly called. Gustavo wants us at the studio now!"

James fell back to the pillow beneath him when Kendall pulled away to pull on his pants with nothing but a hurried apology, all panting and appalled and aghast.

_Fucking tease._

* * *

><p>Kendall frowned as he looked over the lyrics of the new song Big Time Rush would be recording today. It wasn't that the song was <em>bad<em>, per say (maybe a little heavy on the word "girl," but the blonde digressed), but there was James.

Standing right next to him, like the singer always did, because he belonged there, and yet so far away. His normally warm, playful hazel irises were completely steeled and his full lips were pulled in a childish pout.

Honestly, Kendall hadn't meant to leave the brunette with blue balls, but the job was the job and that was what it required. This was James' dream, so Kendall would do anything to keep it going, so James could be happy.

Then again…

James didn't look too happy.

He looked more like a puppy whose favorite toy was taken away from him. After being kicked. Repeatedly. (Maybe that's why Gustavo loved to call them all dogs?) Seriously, the boy could rival Carlos' wide eyes with that one look. The blonde hockey player couldn't stand that look.

Fuck the job.

Better yet, fuck James.

Kendall lifted up the music notes to his face to hide his growing smirk.

* * *

><p>"Kendall, where are you taking me?" James said, letting himself be dragged by the blonde. Even his voice was still a bit full of controlled anger, just the slightest traces of his frustrations from this morning. "We have to be back in five minutes."<p>

"Like you care about getting back on time," Kendall quipped mischievously. "And if you _do_, you won't in about thirty seconds…"

And in the full elapsed time of thirty seconds, Kendall had managed to pull James into an empty sound booth, push the taller male against the wall, and completely attack his belt buckle with a couple well-aimed tows to undo his pants until it pooled around James' expensive limited edition converse.

Kendall dropped to his knees. Smirking, he mouthed around the growing erection. "Do you care now?" the green-eyed boy teased.

"Y-yeah," James said, struggling to keep composure, even as he watched the boy lick and nip across his boxers. When James Diamond was mad, he was fucking mad and he was _not _going to let Kendall off so easy! He was a tease, tease, tease—"Tease!" James cursed.

"Really?" Kendall glanced up almost coyly. "Then I have change that, don't I?"

In one firm tug, Kendall had James' boxers down with his pants and had his mouth around the boy's hard cock. James moaned at the action, eyebrows furrowing slightly as Kendall brought his hands to burry into the golden locks upon his own head.

Then it came to James with another deep moan.

_Kendall wanted him to control him._

And James didn't need to be told twice. Immediately, he pulled the blonde head back and forth on his dick, bucking his hips up and groaning lowly at the complete submission Kendall had given him. He put his hand on the closest solid structure to support himself, accidently triggering a switch.

Suddenly, the whole sound booth was filled with music. A hard thudding, pulsating beat that rocked into his very bones; it seemed he was _feeling_ the beat rather than listening. And Kendall seemed to like it; around his penis, the hockey player hummed along, every simple noise sending James closer and closer to the peaks of orgasm.

In the back of his dazed mind, he could hear the slight sputtering around his length (and feel it) and he could see the water collecting in the corner of those beautiful emerald eyes, but Kendall did nothing to stop the vigorous speed. All the blonde did was spin his tongue around the vein along the underside.

Kendall absolutely trusted him.

Just the idea of the total confidence, faith, and love the blonde had in him was enough to make James' balls tighten and with the addition of that addicting beat, James released his load into Kendall's awaiting mouth.

Kendall swallowed the sticky substance with nothing but a moan of satisfaction and a smile, like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted, as he pulled off with an obscenely loud "pop." He stood up, turning off the music and grinning down at his spent boyfriend.

"Baby?" he drawled with lazily nuzzling into his tanned neck. "Do you forgive me?"

James rolled his eyes, bringing the blonde closer for a sweet kiss. "Yes, you lame-o, you're forgiven," he mumbled against the other's soft lips. "Now let me get dressed. I think I'm too fond of you to let Gustavo _murder_ you, okay?"

"Okay." Kendall was ecstatic, even as he pulled away to let James get dressed. As he watched (admiring the curve of his ass and the muscles wrapped around his strong legs), he smirked and quickly fished his phone out of his skinny jeans. His fingers flew across the keyboard before James turned around. Then he just as quickly put his phone away. "Ready, babe?"

"Yeah. C'mon, blondie." James intertwined their fingers together, pulling his man away. "Who were you texting anyway?"

"No one, babe."

(at)KnightinPlaid: In the studio today! Making sound vibrations :)

* * *

><p>Okay, so this was obviously based on Kendall's tweet, which is actually real and immediately made me think of this. Am I a pervert? Probably lol I was going to finish and put this up yesterday, but I did some service in my community, so you guys get it today. Um, hopefully it wasn't too suckish. Kendall's fake twitter was from a story I love, "Don't Count the Miles, Count the I Love You's" by Unbelivably Cliche because the name made me laugh lol and I hope you guys enjoyed :)<p> 


End file.
